


What you wish for

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: Servalan accepts the rebels' offer to make her President





	

**Author's Note:**

> An earlier version of this appeared on a discussion group

Servalan woke from the doze she had slipped into. She had had another late night.  
Yet again she regretted accepting the rebels’ offer. Not that she had had much choice when it had been made.  
They had discovered that Sleer and Servalan were the same person. They could have denounced her… but had not. She was offered the choice of having her past revealed – or working for them. She #needed# power, and had been intrigued by the suggestion that, as President, she “marginalise” the rebels by introducing some of the reforms they suggested behind the scenes. She had the experience of office – they had the knowledge of what discontented populations wanted. Ever a realist, Servalan had accepted – considering that she would be able to manipulate the situation to her advantage.

Not that things had worked out that way. She did have all the trappings she could want – the “companions”, resources and clothes she had missed as a Commissioner, the palatial settings she so enjoyed. The rebels, she had to admit, had kept their side of the bargain – introducing reforms that made the people of the Federation happy, while keeping the formalities, and those with vested interests in the present regime, also happy. It had been amusing, also, at times, watching the sometime rebels face up to the consequences of their acts once they were in power. However, they #were# learning, and the Federation was not collapsing – as some of the old regime had suggested it would. 

However, as the situation developed that ‘President Sleer’ had realised she was not as in control of the situation as she expected – despite the popularity and adulation arising from "her" reforms. The agreement that both sides had signed seemed to change subtly whenever she looked, and mostly in the rebels’ favour – despite all the safeguards installed in the computers in which it was stored. And there was nothing that Servalan could do about it – unless she left office, and became a rebel against the existing regime. She preferred even such trappings of power as she had now to returning to low office, or even being without any authority at all.

For that was all it was – she dealt with the ceremonials while the sometime rebels dealt with all the actualities at lower levels. Occasionally she was permitted to deal with “important points” – settle differences of opinion and phraseology. She did chair government meetings, and discussed important official business. However such activities were #always# manipulated in some way, so she found it difficult to arrange things her own way. When she protested it was somehow made to be her problem – and she #could# resign and re-negotiate the terms of office. If she got herself a new power-base sufficient to restore her to the Presidency that was.  
.  
She was, however, allowed to maintain contact with whomever she wished of the old regime – she had arranged a rare meeting with some of its most senior survivors.

‘Greetings ladies and gentlemen,’ Servalan said.  
There were fewer people than she expected – and the leading figures looked at each other nervously.  
‘It is about your plans,’ one said.  
‘Well – what about them? I have the power to carry all of them out.’ More bluff than truth, but she could do #something.# She was more subtle than she had been – through necessity.  
‘Ahem – that is the problem. You have become associated with the new system and their goals – and those whom we are in contact with find that… unacceptable.’ Once she – and they – had fought to suppress the rebels. Now the rebels were in power, and – mostly – ignoring these people.  
‘I am in a position to organise things without these upstarts being aware of it. You have free access to me.’ Her subordinates #did# listen to her ideas, #did# incorporate some of them into their plans. She did have the practical experienced of operating at the highest levels that they lacked. For the present.  
‘That is another problem,’ another of the group said. ‘We have to distance ourselves from you – access to the Presidency is proving a means of controlling us.’ The previous rulers of the Federation had once used similar methods to handle some of the rebels, several of whom were now in office.  
‘We will keep in touch – and, should we take control, we will ensure you have a decent pension and an acceptable place of retirement. Would Residence One suit you?’  
Both sides knew what the answer would be.  
After a few pleasantries, the delegation left.

A presentable young man came in - her newly assigned companion for this evening’s function.

Servalan, manipulated by her opponents and distrusted by her allies - though she was no longer quite certain which was which - was trapped in a gilded cage of office.  
Beware of what you wish for, the saying went - she had power and certain responsibilities, popularity and, as President Sleer, an assured place in the history books - but she would never have the responsibility she had once so readily delegated.


End file.
